outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendly Customer Service
Friendly Customer Service is the second episode of the Talking Tom and Friends animated series. Plot Tom released the big update on the Talking Ben app. But it was not ready, now there was so many angry customers and he didn't have time to fix the bugs. Tom tells to Hank to become Friendly Customer Service and he is not helping, any reason, Hank is burping to phone and something what are he doing, Tom finded Gilbert and put in Computer Desk, and Ben say "What's this piece of junk?" and Tom represented the Gilbert and Ginger don't know why that old machine called "Gilbert", Ben says "It's named after the two guys who built it, Gil and Bert... Great..." and Tom switched on the Gilbert and works! Ginger say It bet this is Tech of turn of century. Ben call Gilbert from Phone, Ben say "Tech Support" and Gilbert don't understand and say "Nech and Spork" instead of "Tech Support" and told to press any key if this correct and any key if this wrong and he say "I think you said you don't have function key" and again told to press any key if this correct and any key if this wrong and make Ben too annoyed and Ben try to call him again but Gilbert say to wait until the tone and Ben don't have any questions and Gilbert say he waited too long and say goodbye and Shutdown for no reason, Ben angry told "You told me to wait!" and Ben angrly crashed his phone and Ginger liked this and say "Real cutting edge techology" and Tom said to anybody will reprogram Gilbert to act more Human and Ben don't think is good idea and say "More human? It's prime directive is to answer questions with the correct answer. Humans are terrible at that!" and Tom say Answering questions correctly isn't important, and being friends is important until fix all bugs in Talking Ben App and give Gilbert a new Prime Directive like Don't let people go until they're your friend. Ben say that will require something like i don't know, and Ben will can do that and he programmed Gilbert with String of Empathy Commands to achieve his prime directive and it sould make him ultra congenial. As friends as a Computer can be. And Gilbert call the telephone and say that Talking Ben is crashing and freezing and say this is frustrating. Are working in fix and tell him about app's cool features and has a whole new room filled with and let's that guy see what's in there yourself. That guy say "Wow! Gilbert, I can't wait to check it out. and Gilbert say "Before you go, can i confirm that i provided you with friendly customer service and that guy likes him and thinks he is pretty friendly and says I can't let him go until i know we're friends. And guy said we're definiely friends and see him tomorrow. And Tom loved this and say he followed the protocol perfectly and think Tom, Ben and Gilbert are going to get along just fine. More coming soon! Characters Protangionist * Tom * Ben * Hank * Ginger * Angela * Unnamed guy Antangionist * Gilbert In Other Languages Trivia * Ginger say "Hi-tech of turn of century" and the Techology don't exist in too much year ago (Start of Century-1799) * This is second episode and 3rd overrall in Talking Tom and Friends Category:Animated Series Category:Store Category:Episodes